


【兵摄】星猎

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Summary: 哨向；精神域失常的半废哨兵x虽然是向导但因为有钱所以傲娇不当公务员的向导；坑的原因是不知道如何处理副cp你敢信，我真的ptsd了副cp千至，此外还可能冒出奇奇怪怪的路人x副演员，写长文不写其他人事物还真不知道咋整
Relationships: 兵摄
Kudos: 1





	【兵摄】星猎

颈椎久久弯曲带来的僵硬和钝痛让摄津万里不得不从混沌的无意识状态清醒过来，他睁开一只眼睛，颇为费劲地适应刺目的光线。  
等待意识回笼的几分钟内，摄津活动了手指和脚踝，手腕上并没有留下捆绑的印迹，可能是已经消散了。他隐约记得自己在完全失去意识前曾做出过激烈的反抗动作，但现在看来，显然并没起到什么作用。他睁开眼睛，打量着自己所处的环境——一间方正的屋子，左侧墙面被密闭玻璃窗占据一半。光线落在摄津身上，但他没有感受到丝毫温度，他仔细看了一会儿，确定那只不过是一扇投射模拟日光的玻璃板，也就是说，这间屋子其实是封闭的。  
“你醒了。”身后传来门锁响动的声音，三个着制服的人陆续走进屋子。说话的是一个女人，从衣着看她的身份应该是三人里面最高的，她拉开办公桌后面的椅子，坐到摄津对面。摄津抬起下巴，眼睛微微眯起来，无不防备地与她对视。  
“你好，摄津先生，我是中央塔区总督立花泉，很高兴见到你，虽然······过程似乎不太愉快。“立花偏了偏头，露出有些抱歉的笑容。  
摄津冷笑一声，药效还没彻底过去，他很谨慎地选择不说话，并尝试打开精神域，修复因药物导致的屏障系统突发性休眠。这个过程持续时间不长，等到精神域调整到能唤醒精神体的时候，摄津便第一时间将其铺开来，桌边站立的两个男人当即盯了他一眼，意外的是，坐在对面的女人却并没有任何反应。摄津皱起眉头，开口说出第一句话：“你绑架我的目的是什么？”  
立花有些尴尬地将颊边的散发捋到耳后去，这个动作与她的肩章十分违和，摄津推测她的年纪应该不超过30岁，或者比想象中还要年轻一些。立花说：“我承认我们的确在没有征求你本人意见的情况将你带到这里，但我不认为这是‘绑架’，事实上，你现在也拥有随时离开的权利。只不过，我希望你能在我们谈话结束之后再做决定。”  
“立花小姐，”摄津斟酌了一下用词，他的精神图景已经完全铺开，整个房间都布满了泛着橙色光晕的精神触梢，那两个男人虽然是向导，却意外地没有展开精神域，也没有表现出什么攻击性。这多少让摄津松了口气，但被人摆了一道还是让人相当窝火，摄津清了清嗓子，诚恳地说：“如果我坐在这里的原因不是该死的迷药，我会很乐意与您这样相貌的女性谈话。很遗憾，我现在只觉得厌恶，并且一刻也不想多待。”  
立花平静地接受摄津眼角眉梢毫不遮掩的厌恶，说：“摄津先生，也许你误会了，给你下药的人并不是我们。”  
摄津不信，听见对方继续说：“我们只是在你被敌方药倒后，抢先一步将你带走而已，这完全是出于为你的安全着想，为此，我们也付出了一定的代价。”  
“如果是这样，那多谢您照拂。”摄津冷冰冰地吐出这句话，立花所说的话他只听进去一半，为他的安全着想？鬼话，如果不是因为自己的向导属性，他就算是被打死在路边，也不会与这群人扯上什么关系，“请问我可以离开了吗？”  
“可以，但我建议你再考虑一下。以你的感知力，不会没有察觉到潜伏在你身边的敌对势力吧，你的诊所这个月似乎不怎么太平，7号和13号那两位滋事者处理结果如何？”  
摄津耸耸肩膀：“你可以去警局查案底。我很忙，没空关注这种小事，总之问题已经解决，诊所也没有受到什么影响。”  
立花说：“据我所知，由于肇事者是境外人员，使馆介入后就不了了之了。”  
“可惜。”  
“而你自那以后身体就开始出现异常，向导素紊乱，感知力下降，否则以你的能力，不至于察觉不到递给你糖果那个小女孩的动机有异。”  
摄津笑笑：“跟踪我很久了吧？贵司这样关注我，几乎让我以为自己是什么重要人物。”  
“保护本国每一位向导和哨兵是中央塔的责任，”立花很自然地忽视掉摄津的话中刺，“所以，我建议你慎重考虑，当然……”  
她拿起面前的档案夹，对摄津说：“如果我将这份档案递交军部，选择权大概就不在你了。”  
摄津盯着那份档案，收紧五指，面色彻彻底底冷下来。  
对于国家而言，哨兵和向导这两类自身具备超常能力人群是绝对重要的战略资源，因此宪法要求每一位觉醒公民必须在中央塔登记注册。正如立花所说，中央塔成立的出发点是为哨兵和向导提供保护，哨兵因其过于灵敏的官能对很难自如应对外界刺激，声音、温度、气味，稍有不慎，就会对哨兵产生不可逆的物理和精神伤害，留在设施完善的中央塔对于哨兵来说自然是最好选择。而同样被纳入保护计划的向导，由于在体能和战力方面不占优势，在塔区成立初期其实是作为哨兵的附属群体留下，主要负责为哨兵提供精神疏导和情绪安抚。随着哨向群体基因组研究的深入，向导在感知力和精神力方面的表现得到重视，虽然当下生物技术已经相当成熟，人工向导素和休眠仓依旧无法完全取代一名真正的向导对哨兵战斗力产生的增益效果。因此，在军队接管中央塔后，对向导的征集和管理已经和哨兵没有什么差别，甚至因为最近两年哨向比略显失衡的缘故，向导的重要级实际上悄悄抬高了一档。  
优厚的待遇使得许多向导选择留在中央塔，这种协议建立在当事人自愿的基础上，所以依旧有一些向导选择在塔外生活，摄津就是其中很典型的一员。优渥的家庭背景和出色的个人能力让他此前二十多年的人生顺风顺水，尽管觉醒成为一名向导，他却从没想过因此改变自己的人生规划。在父母的帮助下，摄津跳级读完了医学博士，离开学校后，和姐姐的丈夫合伙开了一间综合诊所，过着优哉游哉、自在惬意的生活。  
他的向导身份少有人知，摄津自己也从不对外提及。向导高度敏锐的感知力和共情力在面对病患时会成为一种负担和压力源，为了规避意外，摄津几乎不会主动探寻普通人的情绪状况，长期自主拒绝共情的弊端之一就是在面临突发事件时调动精神图景不及时。立花提到的发生在诊所的意外就是因此发生，当时对方扮作患者趁摄津不注意立刻展开精神域，强性调动摄津的精神共振，在摄津的精神域尚未完全调动之前，对方的精神体直接对摄津造成了入侵伤害。  
对这两起发生在自己身上的案子，摄津自然高度关注，在得知案件处理结果后，他便第一时间同就职于军区医院的前辈皆木联系，皆木言辞隐晦，告诉摄津拉扯了多年的国际关系因去年联合空间站事故急转直下，边境一直不太平，只不过为了避免引起社会恐慌，有关消息都被压了下来。自那以后国家便收紧了哨向收编政策，虽然没有明确下发文件，但军队内部早就是一级战备状态，中央塔那边则是重中之重。摄津将自己诊所的事掐头去尾说给对方听，皆木叮嘱他最近多留意身边环境，像摄津这样既是向导又是医生的人，肯定早就被中央塔盯上了，接洽谈话绝对避不了，就看摄津怎么处理。摄津同他道谢，第二天一早赶到南部城市开会，回来还没想出个应对之策，今天早上便被一颗糖放倒掳到了谈判桌上。摄津在心里骂了个百转千回，档案递交军部就意味着强制入塔，作为战备人员服役于中央塔。他原本是能抓法律条文拒绝服役，坏就坏在他之前走过私人关系逃避中央塔注册，与对方谈判说不准不会被翻旧账，届时牵扯出关系链又是怎样一番光景，摄津没法拿别人的前途去赌。  
他这边心烦意燥，对面立花倒是一副泰然自若的样子，摄津见她这样，大概推知自己已经没法选择，妥协道：“你想怎样，直说。”  
他态度转得快，立花有点意外，抬手想捋一下刘海，一抬眼正好撞上摄津意味深长的眼神，手举到一半又悻悻然放下，正色说：“出于你的人身安全，我们希望你留在中央塔工作。”  
“作为医生？”摄津反问一句，眼神有些轻蔑。  
“嗯······是的，不过不止是普通外科医生，除了基本治疗之外，我们也希望你能为塔区的哨兵提供必要的疏导和安抚。”  
“我希望你所说的疏导与安抚不涉及有关我个人私生活的内容。”  
“……当然，我们完全尊重每一位塔区成员的私生活，也具有非常完善的保护措施。”  
摄津摊摊手：“工作时间呢？我的公寓在市中心，每个月在大学还有讲座，诊所也需要经营，一周最多挤出两个半天过······”  
“摄津先生，”立花一字一顿地打断摄津的话，“你的社会关系，我们会替你处理好的。皆木医生有透口风给你吧，现在国际关系紧张，战事一触即发，我们需要你留在塔区，作为医生，更作为一名高素质高战力的向导。  
“你不用心怀抵触，我们现在没有办法锁定境内的所有敌对势力，中央塔和军部的资源有限，短时间内只有将哨兵和向导尽可能集中起来提供统一保护。你应该明白，一旦战争爆发，哨向群体会是绝对的焦点。留在中央塔，对你没有坏处。”  
摄津扯了扯嘴角：“为什么没有，我讨厌被限制活动范围，对于我而言，留在这里除了能过得相对安全以外没有任何好处。希望你明白尽管你拿着我的档案，但我不是别无选择。我的确很少调用向导能力，可对于如何自毁精神域还是相当清楚的。”  
立花将档案袋放到一旁，从抽屉里拿出另一份文件递到摄津面前，说：“相比那样，我相信我们可以有更好的选择。中央塔区要新建一个生物研究室，这是聘用合同，希望我们合作愉快，摄津——博士。”

摄津在路口的水果店门口下车，头也没回地往前走，卖水果的青年热络地喊他“摄津医生”，他停下来应了一声，店门口正在挑选苹果的男人忽然转过头看了他一眼，摄津想起立花和皆木的话，心里一阵发毛，朝店员匆匆点了个头便往诊所走。  
已经过了下午四点，预约的病人都已经走得七七八八，前台值班的小护士正在核对访客列表，摄津敲了个响指，问她大老板在不在。对方指了指第二治疗室，说：“刚收工，还在治疗室，您今天下午的两个预约都是松崎医生接的。”  
摄津比了个手势表示知道了，走到治疗室门外敲了敲玻璃窗，里面的人正在归置器械，见到他笑了笑，让他直接进去。  
“啧，完了。”  
摄津刚进屋便听见这么一句，有些摸不着头脑：“怎么了？”  
“你姐催我几次下班，我说接了你的病人走不开，她问你去哪儿了，我说你约会去了，”男人推了推眼镜，将摄津上上下下打量一番，“看样子不像啊，一会儿回家够呛。  
摄津撇嘴：“我姐真是闲的，整天盯我谈恋爱，比老妈还着急······”  
松崎笑笑不答，摄津拉开椅子坐下，说：“姐夫，有件事跟你商量。”  
“说。”  
“有间研究所，刚成立，问我有没有兴趣待一段时间，是大学前辈资助的，我推脱不过，就答应了。”  
松崎琢磨了一下，说：“最近我倒没留意业内有什么新研究所。不过你既然定了就去做吧。诊所这边不用担心，正好之前不是有计划雇人，有几个应聘者还不错，回头让清代子联络一下。”  
“谢谢姐夫。”摄津松了口气，靠在椅背上笑得勉强。  
晚上原本是约了回本家吃饭，摄津心事重重的，借口身体不舒服推掉，下班后直开车回了公寓。  
立花留给他三天时间处理个人事务，摄津犹豫着要不要将这事告知父母，自从开始工作，他就有意让自己从家庭独立出来，父母察觉到他的意图，双方都没挑明，由着他将距离适当拉开，给予隐私和自由的权利。  
晚上洗完澡摄津接到母亲的电话，大致关怀了一番，叮嘱他别忘记打流感疫苗，并告诉他乡下独居的姥爷因心脏病入院，未来一段时间他们会搬回乡下居住。摄津说好，将自己将要搬进中央塔的事情瞒了下来，只说最近要帮朋友做一个项目，会比平时忙一些，会尽量抽空去探望姥爷。电话那端的人不疑有他，嘱咐了一些零碎事情便挂了电话。父母的绝对信任莫名给了摄津极大的底气，他从沙发上蹦起来，踩掉睡裤，一边挑衣服一边给朋友发语音讯息约酒，像极了国中时代踩在每一个暑假尾巴上恋恋不舍的时候，每一分每一秒都恨不得至死狂欢。


End file.
